


A Wish Come True

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: I Dream of Deannie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Genie Dean, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: “You know,” Dean muses, smirking a little bit, “since you did summon me and put me through the trouble of waking up from my lamp nap…,” he trails off, eyes flickering up to watch Castiel’s face, grinning at the unamused expression on his face.  “I think you owe me three wishes, Cas.”Castiel rolls his eyes and fondly says, “That’s not how it works.”━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━Dean and Castiel's relationship grows a little closer.





	A Wish Come True

“Oh, I’m sorry, ma’am,” Castiel rushes over to the counter from the other end of the store, where he’s been helping another customer, and gently bats the woman’s hands away from the ornate glass-blown lamp sitting on the counter beside the cash register, “this lamp is not for sale.”

“Oh,” the woman sighs, a disappointed expression flitting across her face.  “That’s a shame.  My grandmother had a lamp just like this when I was a little girl,” she reaches out, trailing delicate fingers over the lampshade.  Castiel reaches out and grips the lamp, pulling it out of her grasp.  He offers her a tight smile when she looks up at him with a shocked expression.

“I sincerely apologize.  But I…,” he scratches the bridge of his nose, “my own grandmother had a lamp just like this.  I simply cannot sell it,” he swallows, then smiles at the woman again.  “I can show you some of our other lamps.  I think I have one of the same styles in the back, actually,” he offers, and the woman nods, following after Castiel towards the back of the store.

They return to the front of the store fifteen minutes later, Castiel laughing at a joke the woman shared with him and she carrying a beautiful quartz-glass lamp cradled delicately in her arms.  Standing behind the counter is an attractive young man who hadn’t been there before; his dusky blonde hair is slicked back, but a few strands still hang into his face, falling in front of his cloudy green eyes when he leans forward to take the lamp from the customer.

“Dean,” Castiel greets him casually, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that he is surprised by the man’s presence.  He comes around the counter and brushes past Dean, his hand resting gently on his lower back.  “I didn’t know you were working today,” he says mildly.  Dean flashes him a small smile and shrugs.

“Figured you might be able to use the help, boss,” he replies.  Dean rings up the woman’s purchases and packages her new lamp in bubble wrap and settles it into a packing box, then wishes her a good day and watches until she leaves the store.  

As soon as she has left and is out of sight from the windows, Dean turns to face Castiel with a grin and loops his arms around the other man’s waist.  He leans in and kisses him languidly.  When they pull apart both Dean and Castiel are smiling, and Dean strokes his hand up along Cas’s side.

“Why so surprised to see me?  You’re the one who summoned me,” he chides and leans in again to peck at Castiel’s lips, sipping gently at the other man’s mouth until Castiel finally laughs and gives in.  Castiel makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, engaging Dean in another full, wet kiss before he finally forces himself away and directs his attention back to his work.

“You are distracting, Dean Winchester,”  he says as he steps around Dean, leaning against the counter and watching the door.  Dean doesn’t relent, though, pressing himself heavily against Castiel’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist.  Castiel sighs.  “I didn’t summon you on purpose.  That woman– she wanted to purchase your lamp.”

“I heard,” Dean murmurs against the back of Castiel’s neck, breath bot against his skin and making goosebumps rise on his skin.  He rubs his hands up and down Castiel’s sides, slides his hands underneath his shirt, rubbing circles against his skin.  Castiel shivers and lets his head fall back, his head knocking Dean’s shoulder as the genie starts trailing kisses along his neck.  He hums softly.  “Why didn’t you sell it to her?”

Castiel’s lips quirk up a little bit, and he chuckles.  “You know why, Dean.”

“Do I?” He wonders smugly, teeth grazing the skin of Castiel’s neck.  He shrugs. Shaking Dean off of him, and turns around to smile bemusedly at Dean.

“Do you really need me to spell it out for you?” He asks, poking Dean in the chest.  Dean smirks, then smiles, and leans forward to try and capture Castiel’s lips in yet another kiss when the door to the shop suddenly swings open, the bell over the door tinkling loudly to announce the arrival of a new customer.  Dean and Castiel jump apart, Dean returning to his position of manning the cash register and Castiel stepping out to greet the customer and ask if they need any help today.

When Castiel returns to the counter ten minutes later, Dean is sitting on the stool behind the cash register with a plate full of cherry pie in his lap, fork in hand and smudges of cherry filling all over the top of his lip.  Castiel scoffs at him and shakes his head, muttering some words under his breath that Dean thinks sound suspiciously close to “abuse of magical powers”.  But when Dean offers him a forkful of pie he can’t resist, and he leans in to carefully take a bite of the flaky, sweet pie off Dean’s proffered fork.  He hums in delight at the taste, smiling and stepping closer to the genie.

“You know,” Dean muses, smirking a little bit, “since you did summon me and put me through the trouble of waking up from my lamp nap…,” he trails off, eyes flickering up to watch Castiel’s face, grinning at the unamused expression on his face.  “I think you owe me three wishes, Cas.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and fondly says, “That’s not how it works.”

Dean scoffs, snapping his fingers so that the pie disappears from his lap and crossing his arms over his chest.  “Really?  And since when are you an expert on Djinn magicks?” He raises his eyebrows, tilting his chin up and leaning in so that his face is mere inches away from Castiel’s.  “Remind me which of us is the genie here, please.”

Castiel rolls his eyes again and steps closer, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and stepping in between his legs so that their bodies are almost touching.  Dean is warm like this, and Castiel has grown fond of their closeness over these past few weeks.  After discovering Dean inside one of the antique lamps in his new store, and being granted his wish from Dean to see ten minutes into the future, their relationship has flourished.  Dean returned to his lamp during the day, sometimes coming out to keep Castiel company when the store wasn’t so busy.  Most days he would walk out and pick lunch up for him and Cas, then bring it back to the shop.  He likes to joke that if it weren’t for him, Cas would never eat during the day.  Cas doesn’t admit it, but he’s probably right.  Some nights, Dean comes home with Castiel and they spend long nights catching Dean up on all the movies and TV shows he’s missed since the 1960’s.  Most of them Cas hasn’t seen either, and they bond over the shows they obsess over together.  Right now they’re on a Parks and Recs binge, and knowing Dean he’s probably going to want to come home with Cas tonight to continue watching.  Castiel doesn’t mind; just the opposite, in fact.

“What’s your wish, then?” Castiel asks, crossing his arms.  “I don’t have all that fancy magic juice you’ve got, remember.”

Dean hums loudly, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully, like its taking a lot of effort for him to think of something he could wish for.  As if he hadn’t had this wish sitting on the tip of his tongue since the moment he came out of that lamp, maybe earlier.  Finally, he looks up at Cas and smiles, bright and beautiful, leans in and touches Castiel’s cheek.  

“Will you kiss me?” He whispers.  Castiel’s breath hitches and he blinks, nodding.

“Yeah,” he whispers, leaning in, breath ghosting Dean’s lips.  His eyelids slip shut.  “But I already kiss you, Dean.  All the time.”

“Then will you let me do a little more?” He breathes, hands wandering down Castiel’s back and below the belt, squeezing his ass and thighs and smiling sweetly up at him.  Castiel laughs and nods, surging forward to kiss Dean hot and heavy.  He sighs against Dean’s lips, warm in his arms, and presses gentle kisses to his chin and neck as Dean nuzzles his cheek with his nose.

“Yeah, baby.  Let me lock up and then I’m all yours.”

Dean grins as he watches Castiel saunter over to the door, drawing the shade and turning the lock on the door.  He leans against the counter, chin propped up in his palm and a dopey smile on his face.  When Castiel turns back and meets his eyes he frowns a little bit, confused by the look Dean is giving him.

“What is it?” He asks, walking slowly towards Dean.  the genie chuckles and shakes his head, reaching out his arms and looping his arms around Castiel’s slender waist.

“Nothing.  Just… you’re a wish come true, Castiel Milton.”

With a blush Castiel leans in, knocking his forehead against Dean’s and smiling as they both lean in for a kiss.  “Yeah.  So are you, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
